Sorrows in G Minor
by Gamja the Wolf's Fang
Summary: A collection of angsty songfics for each Kenshin-gumi character. Slight OOCness warning, rated for some violence and some language. R&R please! :(
1. How I Long for Yesterday Kenshin

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I also do NOT own The Beatles or any of their songs.  
  
Hiya folks! Here are some angsty/dark songfics by Gamja the Wolf's Fang! Each chapter is about a character or a pair as he/she/they go through a hard time. Each chapter is connected to the music that goes along with it. See if you can figure out how it is connected! There will be no Aoshi/Misao songfic since there already is one from me (Look for "I'll Wait for You Here")  
  
Once again, I comment that I'm a newb writer, so please don't flame me too hard...*flees*  
  
""= Speech ''= Thoughts **= song lyrics  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How I Long for Yesterday  
  
*Yesterday,*  
  
*All my troubles seemed so far away*  
  
The Kamiya Dojo once was a happy, jovial place. Young Myojin Yahiko would train to become stronger with his shinai, Kamiya Kaoru would watch her youthful pupil and occasionally smack him with her bokken, Himura Kenshin would hum to himself a tune while doing the laundry, and Sagara Sanosuke would sun himself with a fishbone in his mouth in the warm sun, reminding passersby of a human-sized chicken majestically looking over his territory...  
  
But all things must come to an end. The Dojo was falling apart, its scruffy but homely look replaced by one of sorrow, pain, regret...  
  
All of its former denizens that kept the home alive were dead, killed by the cold blade of an enemy, depression, or by poisoning. All but one former wanderer and hitokiri, Himura Kenshin.  
  
*Now it looks like they're here to stay*  
  
*Oh I believe in Yesterday*  
  
Kenshin looked out the window, the warm amethyst glow in his eyes now replaced by dull, glassy ones. He didn't care that his only home was going to fall under the tests of time and nature. He didn't care that he was dangerously malnutritioned, living off of the occasional rat that came by his little pedestal of woe.  
  
*Suddenly,*  
  
*I'm not half the man I used to be*  
  
*There's a shadow hanging over me*  
  
*Oh, Yesterday came suddenly*  
  
How long has it been since their little Kenshin-gumi had fallen apart?  
  
-Flashback to two months ago-  
  
The enormous assassin loomed over the doorway, holding a round, spiky object in his hands, which looked strangely like... "Sanosuke!!" Kaoru screamed. The killer chuckled, "So that was the famous Zanza? That clumsy baka was nothing. He couldn't even hit me once!" Chuckling once more, he tossed the beloved chicken-haired fighter's severed head at Kaoru's feet. It rolled like a ball and came to rest face up at Kaoru's feet, blank eyes staring into eternity.  
  
She screamed in horror and anguish.  
  
Time seemed to stop as the young swordswoman remembered all the tender and happy moments that she and Sanosuke shared. They were like brother and sister, and despite the fact she always said Sano was a worthless freeloader, her heart felt like someone had bitten a chunk out of it.  
  
Kenshin dashed in, shouting, "Kaoru-dono!" when he suddenly stopped after seeing Sano's head on the floor. "Sanosuke..." he murmered. Kenshin too remembered all the times when Sano inspired Kenshin to keep going, even when the red-headed wandered felt like giving up.  
  
Something inside Kaoru snapped. No one harmed her little family like this, whether they be some crazed assassin or another swordsman after the title of "strongest". She whipped out her bokken and charged the foul, murdering scum.  
  
Kenshin screamed, "Kaoru-dono! DON'T!!" but it was too late. The dark man easily dodged Kaoru's clumsily swung bokken, then sprayed a green gas in her face from a device attached to his wrist as she turned around. After widening her eyes in shock, she promptly collapsed to the floor and began twitching violently while coughing up a fit. "Kaoru-dono!" Kenshin yelled again, but he knew it was too late. He'd seen this sort of dirty trick played during the Bakumatsu: no one survived it. Even Master Hiko told Kenshin of an old story where a young Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu master was sprayed by the stuff and died within seconds, twitching and coughing in agony the whole time. So Kenshin ran up to her body and simply held onto her weeping, her beautiful black hair falling around his arms like a black silk cloth.  
  
*Why she had to go*  
  
*I don't know*  
  
*She wouldn't say*  
  
*I said something wrong*  
  
*Now I long for yesterday*  
  
Kenshin slowly stood up and promptly charged at the unsuspecting assassin, eyes blazing a golden inferno, and before the man could do anything other than widen his eyes in surprise, Kenshin performed his Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki...  
  
The impact was so forcefull that the dull edge of the sakabatou sliced through the flesh like a hot knife through butter.  
  
Yahiko came in just in time to see two halves of assassin fly like ragdoll pieces across the room, his teary eyes showing surprise and sorrow. Dashing up to his idol, the young swordsman asked Kenshin, "Kenshin...oh kami-sama, what happened here?!" Expecting to see yellow batousai eyes, Yahiko was more than shocked when Kenhin's eyes were a dead purple. There was no hatred, regret or surprise in them... just pain. Excruciating, indescribable pain.  
  
*Yesterday*  
  
*Love was such an easy game to play*  
  
*Now I need a place to hide away*  
  
The 11 year old swordsman tore at his hair while falling to his knees. He screamed at the top of his lungs, "Why?! Why damn it!" Screaming the phrase over and over again, he fell forward and cried for all he was worth.  
  
Inside, Kenshin did exactly the same.  
  
*Oh I believe in yesterday*  
  
After the incident, Yahiko didn't last very long. Despite the fact that he told everyone only a week ago that "busu" and he hated each other, inside she was like a mother to him. Losing his mother again cracked the poor boy; about 5 days after the murders, Yahiko simply didn't want to live anymore. The next day, Kenshin had found him on the floor, his blood pooling outward like a wine stain on the tatami mats, a knife clutched in his hand...  
  
-End Flashback-  
  
*Why she had to go*  
  
*I don't know*  
  
*She wouldn't say*  
  
Kenshin pulled his own sakabatou, determined to stain it with blood once more...  
  
He put the pointed edge near his liver...  
  
*I said something wrong*  
  
He was told that seppuku was a excruciating way to go, yet he felt hardly anything as the blade slid into his abdomen...  
  
*Now I long for yesterday*  
  
As darkness began to overtake him, he thought to himself, 'All those people I've stopped from commiting suicide... what a hypocrite sessha is...'  
  
Just before his body hit the ground with a hard thud, is last thought was, 'Kaoru-dono... how I long for you even now...' He could almost hear her beckoning to him from heaven, Yahiko and Sano's laughter so close to ringing in his ears...  
  
The Dojo fell silent.  
  
'Oh how I long...for yesterday...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Depressing eh? Yes, I killed off almost all of the Kenshin-gumi. And before you attempt to slit my throat, I had to. And since all the chapters are unrelated, prepare to see some non-dead Kenshin-gumi members up and about. (  
  
Once again, thank you for your time. 


	2. All the Lonely People SanoMegumi

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I also do NOT own The Beatles or any of their music/lyrics.  
  
Yep, it's another chapter of...sad...depressing...horribly written stuff... _ anyways, this one is a Megumi/Sano fic. Enjoy!  
  
""= Speech ''= Thoughts **= Lyrics  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
All the Lonely People...With Whom do They Belong?  
  
*Ah, look at all the lonely people...*  
  
*Ah, look at all the lonely people...*  
  
Megumi quickly flashed a smile at the slightly drunken Kaoru as the doctor went outside for some "fresh air". The night cold bit into her skin, ignoring her once warm kimono as if it was merely a thin covering of silk. Breathing a sigh of relief and depression, she stared up at the sliver moon, the lunar rays illuminating her skin into a breathtaking pale peach...  
  
It had been two days since her friend Kamiya Kaoru and her crush Himura Kenshin had gotten married. Friends from all over Japan had flocked to the large dojo as the news of the famous Himura Kenshin becoming a married man spread like wildfire. Fortunately, Sano had managed to scare off most of the mob, but Yahiko had to gnaw on a few heads to shoo away the extra- stubborn ones.  
  
*Eleanor Rigby, picks up the rice in a church where a wedding has been*  
  
*Lives in her dream*  
  
Megumi let out a soft snuffle, her greatest dream crushed by a 18-year old raccoon. The fox-woman had planned to win Kenshin's heart, marry him, and keep Kaoru as a friend ("Sano's always up for grabs, ne?"), but even the vixen becomes out foxed every once in a while...  
  
At least she had the chicken-headed idiot, right?  
  
"Oi megitsune, you there?" A gruff but soft voice rang out into the grove that Megumi was in. Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes, she plastered on a smile and turned around.  
  
*Watching the window, wearing a face that she keeps in a jar by the door*  
  
*Who is it for?*  
  
"What do you want, tori-atama san?" she said coyly. Putting on a face of mock rage, Sano growled out, "Hey, it's not my fault my hair grows like this! You think I –like- being called a chicken head?" he grumbled. Megumi faintly heard him mumbling something that sounded like, "At least it's not as bad as broom-head's..."  
  
Outside she let out one of her infamous, "Ohohohoho!"s, but inside...it was far different.  
  
*All the lonely people*  
  
*Where do they all come from?  
  
Sano walked up to her, making Megumi flich a little. He said, "I noticed you were a little glum during the party...something on your mind, fox?" She replied with a smirk and a, "Hmm, never knew that a baka like you were so perceptive-" She suddenly stopped.  
  
"Eh? Oi, Megumi, why did you stop?" he replied. But then he noticed her eyes were blazing...  
  
Megumi tried to calm her voice and look serene and casual as possible, but the quivering in her speech betrayed her rage. "Sano, tell me...what's that?" She pointed at the multiple red spots on Sano's face, all of which looked oddly like an imprint of someone's...lips?  
  
Sano's eyes bugged out for a split second, then stammered out, "Uh, I d- don't know what your talking about, fox." He quickly wiped away the marks and regained his composure.  
  
Too late.  
  
"You-you BAKA!!" She screamed. She proceeded to vent on Sano, pouring out all the stress she'd gathered over the past few weeks. Punctuating each word with a slap or a kick, she shrieked out, "You-" slap. "tori atama -" slap. "no baka!!" kick. Sano took it all in, his guilt numbing the blows that rained down on him somewhat. Despite that he was being stuck by a doctor, a woman at that (A/N: nothing against women, but stereotypically, women back then weren't exactly beefy...), the fact that it was Megumi made it hurt even more than being skewered by a sword. He would know, since his adventures with Kenshin got him multiple wounds of many kinds.  
  
*All the lonely people*  
  
*Where do they all belong?*  
  
But Megumi wasn't done yet- not by a long shot. "I thought I could trust you!" slap. "I thought I had someone to love and to be comforted by now that Kenshin's married, but you go off with some, some wench?! Have you no sense?!!" smack. Suddenly, her energy flew out from her like a lost wraith, and she went down on her knees sobbing. "I loved you Sano...why? Why did you do this?" Sano could only stare, his guilt now raging at him from inside.  
  
After a few minutes, Megumi stood up and said tearfully, "I'm going home. Go off with your new women. Forget about me." Before Sano could say anymore, Megumi speed-walked as fast as she could out of the moon-lit grove. "Megumi!" he shouted. "Wait!!"  
  
Once again, too late.  
  
For the first time since Captain Sagara was betrayed all those years ago, he felt murderous. But instead of the Ishin Shishi, his rage was directed at someone closer- himself.  
  
'She's right,' he thought. 'I really am a chicken-headed, freeloading idiot of a rooster. I don't deserve her.' He stood up. 'But it's not too late for redemption...I hope.'  
  
*Father McKenzie, writing the words for a sermon that no one will hear*  
  
*No one comes near*  
  
From his tiny long house room, Sano sat deep in thought. "How am I going to apologize to her? Hmm..."  
  
*Look at him working*  
  
*Daring his socks in the night when nobody's there*  
  
*What does he care?*  
  
-About half an hour later-  
  
'Aha! I got it! You are a genius, Sanosuke! This one will sweep her off her feet for sure!' Grinning like an idiot, he headed over to Megumi's clinic.  
  
-Megumi's Clinic-  
  
*All the lonely people*  
  
*Where do they all come from?*  
  
*All the lonely people*  
  
*Where do they all belong?*  
  
As she sat in the dark with a small paper pouch in her hand, Takani Megumi reminisced about the times she and her chicken-head had: Kanryuu's mansion, all those times when she stumbled on drunken men in dark alleys- the list went on and on.  
  
Grabbing the pouch and cutting it open, she dumped the contents into a tea cup full of water. Quickly stirring it, she stopped when the rim touched her mouth. "If you live, Megumi-san, you can live on and repent." Kenshin's words rang through her head as if her head was empty and someone decided to play around with the echo effect inside. 'But what if you don't want to repent anymore, Ken-san?' she thought.  
  
She tipped her head back and downed the whole cup in one gulp.  
  
A few minutes later, Sano stood at Megumi's door. Coughing to clear his throat, he silently prayed, 'I hope this works...'  
  
"Oi, Megumi, I just came by to say...I'm sorry." The silence that answered him seemed to mock at his futile efforts, laughing at his pitiful attempt at redemption. Annoyed a little bit, he said a little louder and gruffer, "Come on Megumi, open up. I know you're in there." Once again, silence.  
  
He sighed. "Megitsune, I'm gonna barge in there if you don't answer me." The silence replied again with another "..."  
  
He sighed again. 'Well, I hope she's not undressed or anything. Here goes-'  
  
He expected Megumi to be on a futon crying, or just asleep. He certainly didn't expect her to be lying on the floor with a shattered tea cup next to her head.  
  
*Eleanor Rigby, died in the church and was buried along with her name*  
  
*Nobody came*  
  
It took Sano a few minutes to gather what was going on. When he did, all he could do was go down on his knees, clutch at the lifeless body, and mutter in a deazed tone, "Megumi, come on, wake up...wake up for me fox...wake up...", each "wake up" crescendoing steadily into a wail. "Megumi! Wake up damn it! Wake up! Onegai! Wake up!!" The blood that leaked out of her mouth somehow made her seem all the more beautiful, hinting a metallic silver at the moon's steady glow...  
  
*Father McKenzie, wiping the dirt from his hands as he walks from the grave*  
  
*No one was saved*  
  
*All the lonely people*  
  
*Where do they all come from?*  
  
Had Sano not been wailing like a lost and frightened child, he would have noticed the drying tears that ran down Megumi's forever closed eyes...  
  
-Megumi's grave, at the end of the funeral-  
  
The setting sun threw an orange cloak over the mourning Kenshin-gumi as they each reminisced about the happy days that they enjoyed with the sly fox-woman. All except for Sano. While Kaoru's teary eyes expressed grief, Kenshin's amethyst eyes reflected loss and Yahiko's fierce brown eyes were pacified by sorrow, Sanosuke's chocolate eyes were as dead as the dying leaves of the nearby trees...  
  
Kenshin softly murmured, "We should go back home now, that we should." Everyone except Sanosuke nodded. As they left, Yahiko looked back and was about to call Sano, but Kenshin stopped him with a gentle touch to his shoulder. "Let him be, Yahiko. He needs his time with Megumi-dono." 'Why did everything have to turn out this way?' Kenshin thought. 'All the joy that we had at our wedding...it just all turned sour...' He let out a short but mournful sigh.  
  
*All the lonely people*  
  
*Where do they all belong?*  
  
-Back at Megumi's grave-  
  
The rising moon once again cast its silver spears at the two lovers in the cemetery. After a few hours of silence, Sano finally stirred. Falling on his knees, he muttered a phrase he said so many times. "Why?"  
  
He continued on, "Why'd you leave fox? I loved you...despite all those times you called me an idiot, or a freeloader, or a chicken head. Why? We all need you, no, _I_ need you here..." He stretched himself across Megumi's grave, doing something he hadn't done in such a long time:  
  
He cried.  
  
As he lay there weeping, he thought, 'All the lonely people... with whom do they belong?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And so ends chapter two of my depressing story.  
  
Thank you for your time. 


	3. How'd We End up Like This? Kaoru

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I also do NOT own the band Nickelback or any of its songs.  
  
Yep, it's that time again! Time to read more depressing, angsty, badly written fics by Gamja! ^_^''  
  
Aha! Notice that this time, the song's by Nickelback. Thought this was going to be a Beatle's fic, weren't you? :P Don't worry, there's going to be a couple more Beatles songs or so coming up, so hang tight!...if you can handle the writing... ( This one may be a bit of a challenge, so please give me some feedback!  
  
""= Speech ''= Thoughts **= Lyrics []= flashback speech  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How Did We End Up Like This?  
  
*How the h**l'd we wind up like this?*  
  
*And why weren't we able*  
  
*To see the signs that we missed?*  
  
"Kenshin? You're not serious are you?" said the young swordswoman, tears and desperate hope shining in her eyes. "Gomen, Kaoru-dono... but sessha is serious. Now please let sessha go." The red headed man looked deeply in Kaoru's pained eyes, the twin jewels of amethyst reflecting reluctance and determination that came out of that hesitation.  
  
Suddenly, Kaoru's sapphire orbs shined with near-insane desperation and she grabbed on for dear life to Kenshin's pink gi, mumbling "No Kenshin, you left me once already, don't go again, onegai, don't go..." "Sessha must go Kaoru-dono, that he does. Sayabata." But Kaoru did not release her grip. Although she didn't know Kenshin just wanted to get away from the dojo, she had a feeling that Kenshin was lying...  
  
*And try to turn the tables*  
  
*I wish you'd unclench your fists*  
  
*And unpack your suitcase*  
  
"Kaoru-dono, please, let me go." His voice was firmer this time, but Kaoru wasn't called a raccoon girl for just her looks- she had a grip like a c- clamp's. Trying to ignore Kaoru's wailing sobs, he finally took hold of her wrists, wrenched them away from his gi, then said in almost a shouting tone, "Kaoru! Geta hold of yourself!" She finally snapped out of her reverie, her eyes once again showing hurt. She slowly stepped backwards, then avoiding Kenshin's apologetic eyes she whispered, "If you really want to go, Kenshin, then just go. You didn't have to lie to me about the unrest in the South, but it doesn't matter. Just go." In a soothing voice Kenshin replied, "Kaoru-dono, sessha-" "I said go!" Kaoru snapped. This time it was Kenshin's turn to back away. Then she said something that was like a bombshell:  
  
"Go away, and don't come back you baka!"  
  
*Lately there's been too much of this*  
  
*But don't think it's too late*  
  
The hate was apparent in her voice, the stress gathered up from months of concern, frustration, anger and worry lashing out at the ex-hitokiri like a barbed scourge. Eyes now full of guilt, he looked downward at the ground and turned around.  
  
*Nothing's wrong *  
  
*Just as long as you know that someday I will*  
  
*Someday, somehow*  
  
*I''m gonna make it alright *  
  
"Kaoru-dono...I'll be back. Just wait for me..." He walked off into the setting sun, the dying rays giving Kenshin's hair a dull, dried-blood hue.  
  
*But not right now*  
  
The momentary anger leaving her, Kaoru collapsed to her knees and buried her face in her hands, tearfully sobbing "Kenshin, gomen nasai...just come back please.. come back will you?" She kept saying it over and over again, hoping that the man she loved more than herself would return like he always did...  
  
But she knew it was all in vain.  
  
She went back home, away from the small field that Kenshin had said farewell to her. When she got back, she found Sano lazing out on the porch, while Yahiko was gnawing on his head with more gusto than usual-apparently, Sano had teased Yahiko about Tsubame, and Yahiko's "Manly" pride forced him into action.  
  
The rooster head called out, "Oi, jou-chan? Where were you? Yahiko and I were getting hungry here." Looking around, he didn't see Kenshin anywere. "Hey, where's Kenshin? Didn't you two go somewhere together-" He stopped when he noticed Kaoru's tear-streaked face, the hauntingly beautiful blue orbs spilling out tears like a waterfall. The hungry pair (Yahiko and Sanosuke) immediately knew something was wrong.  
  
*I know you're wondering when*  
  
*You're the only one who knows that*  
  
Concern in his voice, the ex-fighter merchant cracked his knuckles and asked, "It's Kenshin isn't it? Where is he? What happened to him?" Kaoru put up a hand to stop the stream of questions. "He's alright...he just left. I don't think he's coming back." Sano shouted, "Don't say things like that! Which way did he go?" Rather startled, the young woman simply said "South...he said he was going south..."  
  
*Someday somehow*  
  
*I'm gonna make it alright*  
  
*But not right now*  
  
*I know you're wondering when*  
  
Kaoru went into the now cold, dead recesses of her once warm dojo. Collapsing onto the futon, she buried her hands into her arms and resumed crying her pain out, each tear pulling her closer and closer to the bliss of oblivion...  
  
*Well I'd hope that since we're here anyway*  
  
*That we could end up saying*  
  
*Things we've always needed to say*  
  
-The next day-  
  
Sano had come back the night before beaten and bruised, using Yahiko's shocked form as a crutch. It seemed that Kenshin was adamant on being left alone. "I'm sorry jou-chan...I tried. I tried real hard. But it just wasn't good enough..." Kaoru simply looked out into space, and quietly answered, "It's alright, Sano...maybe it's for the best."  
  
Both Sanosuke and Yahiko nearly had a heart attack then and there.  
  
"N-n-nani?!" A flood of stammered "Busu!"s and "Jou-chan!"s crashed into Kaoru, yet she stood firm. Forcing a small smile, she said to the shocked pair, "I'm sure he's doing what he thinks is for the best. Just leave him alone Sano."  
  
*So we could end up staying*  
  
*Now the story's played out like this*  
  
No one noticed the dead look in her eyes as Kaoru went back into her room, comforted only by the swirling chaos of her tortured mind...  
  
*Just like a paperback novel*  
  
*Let's rewrite an ending that fits*  
  
*Instead of a Hollywood horror*  
  
-Somewhere in Southern Japan-  
  
Kenshin looked up from the small book he was reading and watched the stars, each little gem reminding him of something long ago. 'That group of stars resemble Sano's hair, that it does...and that one...oh why do all the large ones remind me of Kaoru-dono's eyes?'  
  
Not a single hour passed without Kenshin's mind drifting back and forth from his beloved. Neither did he fail to ask himself constantly about why he left; he had everything, a loving "family", a warm house to return to, a sweet and beautiful woman to love... 'Perhaps sessha truly is a baka...'  
  
[Go away and don't come back you baka!] Kaoru's words hurt him more than any blade could, but it hurt not only because it was from his beloved, but also because it was true- he had no right to leave them like that, not when they needed him so much. Each little memory of happy times together no longer brought him joy-only guilt. Each little memory of the hard times they shared together only showed him his weakness of not being able to protect them.  
  
Kenshin's mind was slowly falling apart like a decaying corpse...  
  
Right there Kenshin made his decision. He would go back and redeem himself, wether Kaoru liked it or not.  
  
*Nothing's wrong*  
  
*Just as long as you know that someday I will*  
  
*Someday, somehow*  
  
*I''m gonna make it alright*  
  
-A week later in Tokyo-  
  
By now, Kaoru had become a pale shadow of her former self, anemic-looking and always depressed. Try as they might, Sano and Yahiko could not get her out of her path that led to the black hole that was oblivion...  
  
In a whisper that was like the dying wind, Kaoru said to the young duo, "I'm going to go out for a walk...just don't follow me. I'll be alright." Sharing puzzled looks, Yahiko and Chicken head-san simply shrugged and went on with their business.  
  
*But not right now*  
  
*I know you're wondering when*  
  
*You're the only one who knows that*  
  
The fading sun mournfully cast its shadows as the last few minutes of sunlight speared the sky. No birds sang and the frogs near the ponds let up a requiem of croaks as Kaoru stumbled through the forested path. Her own instincts told her to be armed and ready, although people rarely came through that path anyway. 'Why am I so edgy?' she thought. 'Usually I'm just thinking about Kenshin or- stop! He left you baka! Move on!' But her own little voice inside her head sounded hypocritical, the proof being her physical and mental state of health.  
  
Pulling out a small knife, she warily trudged through the leaf-strewn forest, half-expecting to see a wild animal rise and attack her. And one did.  
  
Well, if you consider a human-sized object bursting through the underbrush a wild animal.  
  
Throwing her knife at what she thought was its head (its middle section), she instead missed and hit the creature at the top of its oddly thin form...  
  
In which it made a gurgling sound and dropped to the ground.  
  
Curious about what she just crippled, she walked up to its now twitching form.  
  
*Someday somehow*  
  
*I'm gonna make it alright*  
  
*But not right now*  
  
She grasped the body and turned it over, expecting to see a feral baboon (despite the fact that there were none in the region)...  
  
She certainly didn't expect Kenshin's quivering form look up at her with pained eyes, her knife lodged in his jugular artery.  
  
In a painful gurgle, he said "K-Kaoru-dono?" "Kenshin..." Kaoru put a hand up to her mouth to suppress a scream of horror. With incredible sadness and regret shining in her eyes, she grabbed Kenshin and began hyperventilating. "K-K-Kaoru-d-dono... sessha is just happy to see his love again...." He fell limp, a smile on his bloody lips...  
  
"KENSHIN!!"  
  
*I know you're wondering when*  
  
*You're the only one who knows that*  
  
Kenshin's body was found by the police the next day, dried blood covering him like a blanket. "Which ******* did this?" he growled. Yahiko didn't answer, too shocked to speak. Suddenly he perked up and asked, "Sani...Kaoru didn't come back home last night did she?" "Yeah, what about- oh kami-sama, come on!" He grabbed Yahiko and sprinted for all he was worth out the door.  
  
Kaoru was walking by the train tracks when Sano finally found her, walking so close to the metal path that he was afraid that a train might clip her if one was there: and there was one hurtling down the tracks right then. "Oi Kaoru!" he shouted. "Getaway from the tracks! You're gonna get hurt!" She completely ignored him and walked on as if in a daze. Sano noticed that she had blood on her hands. "Kaoru, did you her what I said?" The train was getting closer by the minute...  
  
Sano decided to take some action and ran to catch Kaoru. Just before he got to her, though, she whipped around and caught Sano square in the jaw and ran off toward the train. Right before she got to the train, both Yahiko and Sano screamed, "Kaoru!!"  
  
They squeezed their eyes shut and looked away when the train smashed into Kaoru like a charging bull into a mere cat.  
  
Yahiko saw something purple flying into the distance like a kite-Kaoru's hair ribbon. As he watched it dance into the horizon, he asked himself, "How'd we end up like this?..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Can you say "ouch?"  
  
Sorry about having to kill off Kaoru and Kenshin, but it's not quite as depressing if they survived, ne?  
  
This one's not nearly as good as the rest since I didn't have anyone to check it over so that will explain a few thing, I think.  
  
Thank you for slogging through my worthless fic. :D 


	4. When I'm in Trouble She Comes to Me Yahi...

Disclaimers: I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin nor any of its characters. I also DO NOT own the Beatles or any of their songs/lyrics.  
  
Hiya folks! :D I know it's been a while since I updated, but I've been a tad busy lately. Well, here's chapter 3 of my horribly written fanfic!  
  
Note: this one might not be quite as tragic as the rest of them. My apologies.  
  
""= speech ''= thoughts **= song lyrics  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Finale to the Sorrow- When I'm in Trouble, She Comes to Me  
  
*When I find myself in trouble*  
  
*Mother Mary comes to me*  
  
*Speaking words of wisdom, Let it be.*  
  
The blood and bile in his mouth tasting like Kaoru's horrible cooking, young Myojin Yahiko tightened his death grip on his broken shinai. 'Kuso, I knew I shouldn't have tried to save that old man!' he thought.  
  
Not ten minutes ago, Yahiko had found an old man being beaten in a desolate alley by yakuza members. And of course, Yahiko was obliged to help.  
  
But at what cost? He had multiple cut wounds, and a bullet in his right thigh.  
  
The serpentine gang-leader cocked his revolver and pointed it at Yahiko's head, looking like a snake waiting to strike on an injured mouse. He aimed for the kill...  
  
"Yahiko-kun!!!" A feminine shriek rang out through the alleyway like a bell, the panic clear in the voice. Ignoring the scream, the gang-leader pulled the trigger...  
  
Sending it straight into the leaping Tsubame's chest.  
  
*And in my hour of darkness*  
  
*She is standing right in front of me*  
  
The silence that followed cut like a razor, shock crashing into everyone present like a wave. No one was not staring wide eyed at the bleeding little girl who lay near Yahiko's feet.  
  
"TSUBAME!!!!"  
  
All the memories he had of Tsubame came rushing into him like a river, remembering her sweet voice and the perfume in her hair. Remembering all the times when she stood by him, even though she was just a little girl...  
  
Something in Yahiko snapped. Screaming like an oni straight from the Seven Hells, he snatched up a fallen katana, unsheathed it, and went at it as if there was no tomorrow. The utterly shocked gang-leader thought, 'What the?! Where did he get such speed and power!?' Yahiko's new blade sliced right through the revolver, then skewered the serpent's heart like a shish-kabob. Blood spewing out of his mouth and surprise clear on his face, the gangster gurgled a few times, then fell like a stone.  
  
*Speaking words of wisdom, let it be*  
  
*Let it be, let it be*  
  
*Whispering words of wisdom, let it be*  
  
"Tsubame..." Yahiko held her beautiful head in his hands, the fire in his eyes turned into a one of dull panic. "Tsubame, hold on-""Yahiko," she interrupted, "It's too late for me..." Frantically he replied, "No, don't say that! Come on, let's get to Megumi-san..." Even as he said this, his swordsman's intuition told him that Tsubame was too far gone.  
  
"Yahiko-kun...remember when we... were alone at... th-the festival last s-sumer?" He nodded. "I was going t-to tell you...  
  
Ashiteru." She peacefully closed her eyes, blind to the world forevermore.  
  
*When the broken hearted people *  
  
*Living in the world agree*  
  
Once more Yahiko screamed, "TSUBAME!!!"  
  
*There will be an answer*  
  
*Let it be*  
  
-The Next Morning –  
  
The sunshine outside speared the windows of the sleepy-headed dojo as Himura Kenshin got up, stretched like a cat, then proceeded to head down to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Taking a quick peek inside Yahiko's room, he was both surprised and unsurprised by what he saw...  
The young samurai sat like a stone in his cold prison of a room, his brown eyes dead as the autumn leaves that littered the ground by the thousands. But his heart and mind were wrenched apart by excruciating pain, one by loss and the other by shock- the shock of slaying his first man. Wallowing in his internal torment, it took him a while to hear the voice that sang to him through the shadow...  
  
*And when the night is cloudy*  
  
*There is still a light that shines on me*  
  
*Shine on until tomorrow, let it be*  
  
'Yahiko-kun...Yahiko-kun?' Yahiko refused to raise his head, afraid of looking into those beautiful ten-year old eyes...  
Whap! Tsubame's ghostly image cuffed the spike-haired samurai over the head, his mind reeling at the fact that Tsubame, who just died not one day ago, had smacked him in the noggin as if he was a naughty child. The sweet giggles bubble up like a fountain at his bewilderment.  
"N-nani?! Tsubame-chan?" He looked around, and found nothing. 'Look up Yahiko-kun.' She giggled again. Looking up, he saw his beloved again...  
Then he noticed she had no legs.  
"N-NANI!? TSUBAME, WHAT THE-" Clutching his wounded chest in order to prevent hyperventilation, he gaped at her floating form.  
'Heeheehee! Yahiko-kun, I've already missed you so much up here...' she floated down from her aerial "perch" and cam down right next to him. 'You were really brave you know, saving that old man...' Blushing furiously as she smiled at him, Yahiko suddenly remembered something. "Um, Tsubame-chan...I never really got to say this, but...thanks."  
  
*I wake up to the sound of music*  
  
*Mother Mary comes to me*  
  
*Speaking words of wisdom, let it be*  
  
She smiled once more, saying 'Well, I knew that you would have done the same for me Yahiko-kun...and you've saved me so many times before, I just had to return the favor.' Giving Yahiko a sad smile, she said once more, 'Well, I gotta go. I'll see you when you get there.' As she turned to leave, Yahiko shocked her with a question:  
  
"Tsubame!...Take me with you..."  
  
*Let it be, let it be,*  
  
*There will be an answer, let it be*  
  
*Let it be, let it be,*  
  
*Whisper words of wisdom let it be*  
  
-A few hours later-  
  
"Yahiko!" Kenshin's gentle voice rang out through the dojo. "Yahiko, it's time for breakfast!" Glancing inot his room, he found that Yahiko was still asleep. "Come on Yahiko, the early bird gets the worm" When he didn't respond, Kenshin raised a crimson eyebrow in curiousity. Stepping inside, he noticed that the room didn't have so much gloom as it did only three hours ago. "Yahiko?" he peered into Yahiko's face, noting that he had a smile on his cold blue lips. Standing up, Kenshin smiled sadly into Yahiko's still form, then turned around and left the room. 'Hey Tsubame-chan, you think he saw us?' The young samurai's ghostly face had a large grin that spanned across his entire profile. Giggling again Tsubame said, 'I think so. Let's go Yahiko-kun.' As they sailed through the roof of the peaceful dojo, he asked Tsubame, 'So tell me more about Heaven...'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And that's that. Thank you for your time. *Hands Mia another 12-foot pie*  
  
Look for my next story in the Inuyasha section called "6 feet from the edge", featuring Miroku and Sango! Until then, Sayonara! 


End file.
